1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a golf cart weathershield. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lightweight, portable, easy to assemble golfer and golf clubs weathershield system for use on standard golf carts used in the golfing industry.
2. Discussion
Due to the increasing popularity of golf as a year-round sport, much has been done to improve equipment which to a significant degree, is designed for use to protect players against inclement weather conditions. In climates where the weather varies greatly among the seasons of the year, golfing can be made difficult by cold, rainy, windy or other inclement weather conditions.
In the past, the only golf cart covers that were available were sold as accessories to specific golf carts because they had to be made to fit a specific cart and required certain attachment means on the cart, such as snaps. This meant that the golfer had to depend on the golf course to provide a golf cart cover for protection from the elements. Due to the cost and storage inconveniences, golf courses that provide such golf cart covers normally only have a limited supply leaving some golfers out in the cold.
Various types of portable golf cart covers are commercially available. Most previous attempts at providing such a climate-controlled environment for golfers have centered on completely enclosing the golf cart, the golf cart being a means for transportation as well as providing shelter. These covers are typically draped over the entire cart in anticipation of poor weather conditions and are constructed from several panels of a water-repellent material such as flexible plastic, canvas or tarpaulin. These covers also include a transparent plastic material, at least in the front panel for purposes of visibility. The panels may be joined to one another by sewing or with heavy duty zippers. Such covers are usually attached to the cart by means of hooks and/or clips. A zippered or snapped slit in one or both sides of the cover allows the golfer access into and out of the cart.
Although most of the above described covers provide adequate protection from the rain, they have numerous drawbacks. For example, access into and out of the golf cart is made much less convenient because of the continuous need to zip/unzip or snap/unsnap the slit opening in the side. In order to access golf clubs or other items placed in the rear of the golf cart, the back cover of the enclosure must be opened or removed to some extent to allow access therein which results in the enclosed area within the golf cart being exposed to the inclement weather, thereby negating the enclosure's protective effect.
The limitations associated with current golf cart covers further include the fact that canvas and tarpaulin are relatively heavy weight, thick materials which inhibit the folding of a cover constructed of this material to a size which is compact and easy to transport and store. Again, because this material is generally heavy weight, panels must be joined by sewing them together or by sewing in heavy duty zippers or snaps, all of which leads to higher manufacturing costs. Additionally, the stitching may eventually weaken and tear, and the zippers often stick, or are prone to breakage if the golfer does not completely open the zipper before entering or exiting the golf cart. As a result of these disadvantages, the current golf cart covers are preferably removed each time the rain or cold weather conditions subside which is time consuming, cumbersome and unpleasant. Moreover, folding the cover up and onto the roof of the golf cart when not in use tends to give an unsightly appearance.
Yet another disadvantage of the current golf cart covers is that the means for attachment of the cover to the cart can be cumbersome. Typically, the covers are secured by attaching hooks or clips, located along the bottom edge of the cover and permanently affixed thereto, to the underside of the cart. When the cover is attached to the underside of the cart, access to the passenger compartment is often awkward and somewhat limited.
The types of devices as described in the current golf cart cover art are adequate in many respects but in other ways exhibit various disadvantages which leads to the result that few, if any, golfing establishments have provided these curtains, covers and rain guards on their golf carts. Obviously, these types of covers are an additional expense which many clubs do not wish to incur and in many instances their existing carts may not be suitable for application. Therefore, when a golfer is playing on a course which does not provide golf carts equipped for inclement weather, that person is subject to being uncomfortable. Additionally, while a golfer's home course may possibly provide such weatherproof carts, it is quite likely that some golfers will travel on vacation or for business reasons and play on many courses that do not have such accommodations. Accordingly, the need exists to provide an improved, cost effective, portable golf cart weathershield system made of a lightweight, yet durable material, being easily mounted on and attached to any golf cart and rollable to a compact size when not in use. The current invention creates a protective environment for golfers within a golf cart and offers major improvements over previous methods such as maintaining the visibility of the golfers while inside the cart, thus preserving the quality of their golfing experience, while greatly improving the convenience of getting into and out of the golf cart as well as of removing clubs from the cart, if they are stored inside. Additionally, the current invention provides a durable yet easily removable means for quickly attaching or removing from the golf cart. Thus, the current weathershield system provides a comfortable climate within the cart during poor weather conditions, allowing golfers to extend their golfing seasons.